The Dark Lady
by HPittyLover1994
Summary: Based on Kurinoone's Darkness Within trilogy; Damien Jack Potter is starting his 7th year at Hogwarts, ever since his sixth year everything at Hogwarts has been normal. Slowly but surely the drama toned down and now it is just as normal as Hogwarts can get. Suddenly strange things begin to happen and rumors start circling about a women who calls herself The Dark Lady.
1. Damy's Issues

**Hello everyone! I just want to let you know that this story is based off another great trilogy and that you should read that before this. Trust me, you will LOVE it. IT's Called The Darkness Within by Kurinoone. This story will NOT make sense if you don't read that story first. Damien is an OC created by Kurinoone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Darkness Within**

**Chapter 1: Damy's Issues**

**Damy's POV**

I walk into my bedroom while reading my advanced defense book. This year I've decided to focus more on my studies seeing as this is my last year. I plop down on my bed, book in hand. If I'm honest with myself, then I would say that's not the only reason for me reading up on my defense studies. Ever since I was kidnapped by Voldemort I've just been feeling so helpless. I hate that I couldn't protect myself, and I hate that Harry had to come to the rescue again. It made me feel like I was useless and while I do appreciate that he came to save me, it doesn't change how I feel. I guess I just wish I could be more like Harry. Dad never hesitates to let Harry in on the fighting.

Even if I am about to turn seventeen I think I will always feel like a child around my family. Especially Harry, I know he means well, but he's just so protective. I can never go anywhere without someone with me. Even if Harry has moved out, I can't help but believe he has something to do with it. You would think that my training with Harry would have gotten less intense since he doesn't live at Potter manor anymore, you would be wrong. Ever since I almost died in that tomb, Harry has been like a drill sergeant. I think he's afraid something like that will happen again and while I'm flattered at his concern, he's driving me mad. I swear if he does one more surprise attack, I will strangle him.

After finishing another chapter, I close my book and throw it on my desk. On my way out, I hear a noise coming from the bathroom. I slowly turn around and head for the bathroom door. I open the door as quietly as possible and step stealthily inside. I look around and see a seemingly empty bathroom and I head towards the small closet to the left of me. I slam it open and see nothing but toiletries. I let out a huff of annoyance; I could have sworn the sound was coming from in there. A feeling begins to creep into me, the feeling of being watched. I look around quickly and don't see anyone. I decide to head to the shower curtain, this time I slowly slide the curtain open. No one is there either. I sigh inwardly, maybe I am just paranoid. Or maybe Harry is messing with me again. Whichever the case is, I decide that no one is in the bathroom. No sooner have I stepped into the bedroom that I am shoved to the ground, with a hand clasped around my throat. The hands quickly shift onto my shoulders firmly, making escape impossible. My panicked hazel eyes frantically search for the source of my capture. I see amused emerald eyes staring back at me and my eyes shift from panicked to annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" I shout in Harry's face. He chuckles softly, but doesn't let go which annoys me even more.

"What was your mistake, Damy?" He asks seriously. I glare at him with intense anger.

"Get the bloody hell off me, Harry!" I shout back at him, completely ignoring his question. His grip tightens in response.

"Not until you tell me your mistake."

"I don't know! Maybe my mistake is believing that I could just be left alone for one bloody second!"

"That's actually quite right; also you gave up far too quickly. Always be alert and never give up." He finally releases me and I quickly jump to my feet. I give him a contemplating look. I decide to strangle him like I promised myself I would. He seems to read my thoughts because the second I've thought of it he gives me a smug smile and yanks me towards him. I yelp in surprise. He pulls me against his chest; he has an arm secured around my waist and has my back against him. His other arm is around my own chest. I curse inwardly. He chuckles yet again. My face scrunches up into a scowl.

"Ah, ah, Damy. None of that."

"I didn't do anything!"

"But you were going to." Harry counters.

"Alright, alright! You can let go of me now."

"But-" Harry is interrupted suddenly by the arrival of our mother.

"Boys, no fighting in the house, Harry, let go of Damy, and both of you come down for dinner." She leaves without another word. Harry finally lets go and proceeds to sit on my bed. I look over at him in confusion.

"What are doing here, anyway?" I ask curiously. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Ginny has a match tonight. How else would I get fed?" I roll my eyes and sit in the desk chair across from the bed.

"I don't know. Learn how to cook?"

"Funny."

"You're right, your food is hopeless." He gives me a playful glare and I smile widely at him. For some reason this makes his eyes light up. 'Maybe he's glad to see me?' I think happily. I decide to forgive him for tackling me. He really is a great big brother.

…

Harry and I head downstairs for dinner and notice Uncle Siri standing beside Dad. I didn't know he was coming for dinner. I run over to Sirius and give him a big hug, and he smiles widely.

"Hey there, Pup!" He shouts enthusiastically. I stiffen at the sound of my favorite nickname; it reminds me of the feeling that everyone in this family thinks of me as a child, it makes me angry. I quickly pull away and try to hide the expression on my face. Though, it seems I couldn't hide it fast enough.

"What's wrong, Pup?" Sirius asks worriedly. I look up sheepishly and try my best innocent look.

"Nothing." I say quickly. It seems that has just made everything worse because now everyone's eyes are on me, including Harry's, in fact Harry's gaze seem to be the most piercing.

"Damy." My mum says with concern in her voice. I look up with a renewed vigor.

"What? I said I was good." I reply.

"That's not what I saw." Sirius contradicts. I turn to glare at his persistence.

"You must be mistaken."

"I'm not." He argues. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No." I say, frustrated.

"Damy, what is it?" arryHa Harry asks. I turn to him and give him an annoyed look.

"It's nothing." I say quietly. I find it hard to lie to Harry after everything that happened between us.

"So there is something." He states. Damn. He caught that. I sigh audibly and run my hand through my dark hair. I look to Sirius and feel guiltiness creep inside of me.

'Just tell him' I think to myself.

"Uh, well, I don't think I want you to call me Pup anymore." I mumble the last part of my sentence quietly, he catches it nonetheless. His expression turns from confused to hurt.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Well, I am a bit old for that, don't you think?" I ask.

"I suppose so." He says insincerely. I look away awkwardly. There is a long, tense silence after that. I clear my throat loudly.

"Um, so are you staying for dinner?" I ask Sirius. He instantly becomes closed off.

"No, I just came to share some information with your dad." I notice him shift uncomfortably, he's obviously hiding something. I turn to share a look with Harry, only to find him purposely looking away. So they've told him as well, have they? I turn to look back at Sirius with a determined expression.

"What information?" I demand. He looks taken aback at the forcefulness of my question.

"Well, that's auror business, Pu- I mean Damy." My expression doesn't change.

"Is Harry an auror all of the sudden. I had thought he hated aurors." Harry turns and finally looks at me; fury is etched in his face.

"What, were you going to lie and tell me they didn't tell you anything?" I say icily. His eyes turn towards the floor in order to avoid my gaze.

"Damien, that's enough now. Tell Sirius goodbye so that we can eat dinner." Dad says sternly. There is no room for argument in his tone. I sigh and turn towards Sirius.

"Goodbye, _Auror _Black." I say sarcastically. Without a second glance I sit down at the table. Sirius gives me a pained look, says goodbye and leaves through the floo.

Everyone sits in their usual seats. I look across me and see my Mum's angry expression.

"That was very rude, Damy." I look at my plate dejectedly. We all begin to fill our plates in silence. The silence seems to stretch on forever.

"I just don't see why you all always have to keep things from me. I'm not a child anymore, I can handle it." I shout at them.

"Like you handled Voldemort? " Harry says quietly. "How about the day walkers? Or how about me? Were you careful with any of those things? It's not about how old you are, it's about how you handle things! None of this concerns you, so just let it be, Damien." Harry yells the last part of his speech. His speech seems rehearsed and I cant help but feel as if Harry's been holding this in for a while. I slowly look up at Harry and glare at him with an intensity I didn't know I possessed. I stand up angrily.

"I really wish you would stop acting like my dad. I mean for merlin's sake, you barely act like a brother, why go through the effort!" Before either parents can interject Harry rises up in anger.

"I don't act like a brother? How many times have I saved your sorry arse?" He shouts in my face. I laugh sarcastically.

"And why was it I was ever in danger in the first place? Oh yeah, you!"

"Damy!" Mum yells. I look around at everyone's angry faces I feel a pang of hurt churn in my gut. I swallow the lump in my throat and turn away from my family.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore." Without another word I walk out of the room, not even sparing a glance at anyone.

…

I've been in my room for two hours just staring out the window, whilst lying against my soft sheets, trying to calm down. No one has even come to see if I'm alright yet. As soon as this thought crosses my mind there's a knock at my door. I turn my head towards the door, and uneasiness begins to show on my face. For some reason, I hope its Harry. I have to admit I do feel a bit guilty about what I said to him.

"Yes?" I ask apprehensively.

"Have you packed for tomorrow, sweetie?" My mum asks nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.

"Tomorrow?" I ask. "What's tomorrow?"

"Don't you remember, we head back to Hogwarts tomorrow? It's your final year." Realization hits me hard and I remember why I was so excited this morning.

"Oh right. Yes, nearly."

"Okay sweetheart. Um, could I come in for a moment? I brought some chicken. I figured you'd be hungry." I smile involuntary at my mother's kindness. I feel my anger melt away at her words.

"Yeah, of course, Mum. Come in."

Immediately the door opens and my Mum walks in with a plate of chicken and roasted potatoes. She sets it on the desk, and turns to look at me with a sweet smile on her face.

"Would you like to talk about what happened at dinner?" I look up at her sadly. I feel tears in my eyes and look quickly down. I shake my head quickly. I feel her arms surround me.

"Honey, what's really bothering you?" She says softly while rubbing circles on my back. I can't help but open up to her.

"It-it's about what happened, with Voldemort. I-I just, I feel so foolish. How could I be so stupid? I just left; I was so powerless against him." 

"Of course you were, sweetie. Most grown aurors couldn't stand up against him. You fought well. But that's not what's really bothering you, Damy."

I look up her, a confused look on my face.

"What?"

"What happened when you were alone with him? You said you remember everything. You never told us what went on." My eyes grow wide with shock and I look away quickly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mum." I look up and see her disappointed expression and I quickly change the subject. "Is Harry still here?"

"Well, he was going to see you off to Hogwarts but I guess he figured you wouldn't want to see him." I look down, ashamed. "Was he wrong?" I look up and smile sadly at her.

…

**Harry's POV**

I apparate into my home to find Ginny sitting on the couch near the fire in her Quidditch robes. She turns at the sound of my entrance. She looks surprised to see me.

"I thought you were staying at you parents tonight?" One look at me and her expression changes. "What happened?" How is it that this woman can always see right through me? I smile fondly at her.

I walk towards her and I take her and my arms and inhale her scent. She smells warm.

"I missed you." She smiles up at me and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Did you hear about that new dark witch?" She asks.

"Sirius told me. How did you find out?"

"My dad. So, what do you think? Is she a threat?" I look up at her with a smug smirk on my face.

"Nothing I can't handle." I state smugly.

Little did I know how wrong I was.

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought. Sorry if the first chapter was too depressing I promise it will get happier. **

{00819609- }


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello again, I would just like to thank all of the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. I appreciate all of your support.**

**I would also like to thank Marinka for a very interesting guess as to who the Dark Lady is, great guess!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Darkness Within**

**Chapter 1: Calm before the storm**

**Damy's POV**

My first week as a seventh year was unexpectedly dull. I suppose without the hype of having someone trying to kill you every two seconds time can really go by slow. Classes are long and tedious, almost everything the professors are teaching us I already know. Harry went over everything I could possibly want to know last summer.

Most of my friends weren't in my year so my classmates are distant. I have a few friends I've always talked to during class, but I tended to avoid them outside of school so we aren't exactly best mates. I think the worst part of school this year is I don't get to see Harry. You would think that after thirteen years of not having a brother I would be able to last one week without him, you would be wrong. It's been nearly a week since we last talked and we never made up after our fight. I keep expecting him to pop out of nowhere for another surprise attack, but he just doesn't. As much as I hated when he did that before, I would welcome it now.

I am walking towards the moving staircases when I feel a gentle hand grip my shoulder. I turn to my left to see who it is. Suddenly my stomach is clenched in tight knots and my heart starts beating wildly. This only occurs around one person. Ellie Crestwood, a muggleborn witch that transferred to Hogwarts last year. I look up at her with a goofy grin plastered on my face. She has thin honey colored hair that comes down around her pale face in waves. Her eyes are sky blue and full of light, and she always seems to be in a good mood, which never fails to cheer me up instantly. She is extremely kind and hardworking, which makes sense considering she's a Hufflepuff. She smiles back at me and a blush begins to cover her cheeks lightly. The sight of it makes my knees weak.

"Hi Damy." A voice like honey spills from Ellie's mouth.

"Hey, uh, Elle. What, uh, what's go-going on?" I finally mange to say, though the last of my sentence is barely audible. She just giggles sweetly and smiles up at me.

"I just saw you walking up to the dormitories and wanted to catch you before you went in, seems I caught you just in time." I only manage to smile because my nervousness has impaired my ability to speak.

"I was hoping you might want to hang out with me this weekend. I mean a bunch of the Hufflepuffs. We were going to Honeydukes this weekend and I thought you might join us?"

"Hufflepuffs at Honeydukes…hah, hah." I clear my throat awkwardly at my horrible joke. Ellie just stares at me for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. I have to admit that the sound of her laugh makes me think of bliss.

"You're funny." She states with a fond smile on her face. I scratch the nape of my neck nervously and blush slightly.

"I'd love to go!" I shout at her. After realizing how loud I was I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, I mean, that'd be great." She smiles at me widely.

"I'll... I mean we'll see you tomorrow." She comes to a stop inches away from me and slowly leans in. My eyes go wide and I brace myself. She reaches forward to give me a quick hug and is gone just as quickly as she came. I stare after her for a full minute when I feel another hand land on my shoulder. I turn around quickly to see my dad smirking down at me.

"What?" I ask defensively, worried he saw what just happened with Ellie.

"I know that look." He says matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I retort.

"Oh, of course not, they never do." He winks coyly at me and starts making kissing sounds. I push him away instantly.

"Ugh, Dad, stop it." He laughs hysterically. "You're mad."

"And you're _madly_ in love." He retorts. My eyes widen at the mention of the word love, and I quickly turn to walk away from him but he turns me back around with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Damy. Please forgive me." Although the first bit seemed sincere I can't help but think the last part had a teasing edge to it. I roll my eyes and dismiss him with a wave of my hand.

"Did you need something, Dad?"

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten. Your mother requests our presence for a family dinner. Suppose she'd like to know how your first week has gone. What do you say, Damy, you coming?"

"Sure just let me drop my schoolbooks off and I'll be right there. Meet you in Mum's room?"

"Don't take too long; you know how your mother gets."

"Oh, sod off. It's you who's always the impatient one."

…

Harry's POV

Mum and I are sitting at the table in her room quietly sipping at our tea when she seems to remember something.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot to tell you. I've told James to fetch Damy for dinner. Would you like to stay as well?"

I look up at her, uncertainty gleaming in my emerald orbs.

"I don't know, Mum, as much as I would love that, I don't think that Damy wou-"

"Oh nonsense, of course he wants to see you. " Mum interrupts. I give her a pointed look but her expression never falters.

"I'm not just saying that, Harry, he's looked positively miserable all week long. Besides, you can't stay mad at him forever, he's your brother and he loves you."

I give her an exasperated look. "I'm not mad at him anymore. I just-"

"Oh, no, no, no. Enough excuses, please stay? For me?" She looks up at me with a pout on her face and I shake my head with an exhausted expression.

"Oh, alright!" I state, and she smiles widely, and claps her hands excitedly.

"Anyway." I state sternly, her face sobers up instantly.

"Oh, right. What have you found out, dear?" I lean in and lower my voice a few octaves."

"I wasn't able to find out this so called, "Dark Lady's" real name, but I did find out that she does have followers. I'm not sure yet if she has a name for them as well, but it's something right."

"I suppose, but, that's all you've been able to find out, after a whole week of researching her?" I sigh inwardly and nod.

"Whoever she is, she's good at keeping her secrets buried." After a long moment of us just staring at each other in eerie silence the door bursts open and I am on my feet instantly. I sit back down when I realize it's only my dad. He looks over at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"Harry, when did you get here?"

"Oh, just about twenty minutes ago. I was going to stay for dinner, if that's all right." Dads face morphs into a huge smile and he pats my back gently.

"Of course it's all right. We've _all_ missed you." He states fondly and I smile up at him. I look around and notice Damy is not with him. I give him a questioning stare.

"Oh right, Damy was just dropping off his school books. He should be up in a bit." His gaze lands on Mum. "Actually, we could probably just go ahead and start without-"

Her glare is enough to stop him mid-sentence.

"No, we are not starting until everyone has arrived. You can, however, set up the table, _sweetheart_." Her last word has a bitterly sweet edge to it and I can't hold back the smirk that glitters on my face. At their antics I suddenly remember Ginny. I had told I would be home for dinner.

"Mum, do you have room for Ginny to join us?"

"Of course, dear, why don't you run and fetch her?" I nod my head in agreement and head towards the door, at that moment, a figure comes crashing through the door and knocks me off of my feet. I look up suddenly to see Damy's flustered face just above me. He gives me a sheepish smile and quickly stands up.

"I guess I finally caught _you_ by surprise, eh, Harry?" After a short contemplative pause I look up at him, rise to my feet with a huge grin on my face, and punch him playfully on the arm.

"Who says I didn't let you?" He rolls his eyes, but chuckles nonetheless.

"Come off it. You know you were scared." My eyebrows rise in surprise at the use of the word scared.

"Are you going to stay for dinner, Harry?" I couldn't help but notice a sense of pleading in his tone.

"Yes, I'm just on my way to fetch Ginny." Without another word, I apparate to the cottage I share with Ginny in Hogsmeade.

The first thing I notice is how quiet the house seems. I take a look around only to notice that Ginny isn't here. Strange, she's always home by now. I decide to take a look outside to see if she just wandered into Hogsmeade whilst waiting for me. I walk outside to see that it seems as if the streets are much too quiet, almost deserted. I hear a quiet, eerie hum. As if the street's aglow with a dark energy I don't recognize. I walk down the deserted street and my eyes land into the distance, where I can see a faint, dark purple light. This particular shade of purple is the darkest I've ever seen, it's almost black. It glows with an almost malevolent air. I take a weary step back as I stare at the light with an almost trance like look on my face. I feel as if that light could suck the very life out of me. It makes me feel extremely uneasy. I am starting to worry for Ginny immensely.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice like silk utter with an unquestionable superiority. I turn my head slightly to the left, and that's when I see her. This must be the woman that calls herself, 'The Dark Lady'. I can see why she chose this name, and despite myself, I feel drawn to her, she is stunning in every way, yet undeniably deadly at the same time.

Her face is flawlessly pale, shining almost as bright as the moon itself. Her hair comes around her face in a mass of neat curls. Her hair is midnight black with a few dark purple streaks weaving through it. All of these features are stunningly perfect and mesmerizing, but none of them compare to the sight that meets me in her eyes. There is no other way to describe them but violent purple. It's almost as if a storm is brewing within them. Her figure is slim, yet curvy. She wears unsurprisingly dark purple robes, with hints of black around her chest, and she also wears a pendent around her neck, that is glowing with terrible power. I look back up to her face and notice that her gaze is still upon me, questioning.

"I will repeat myself only once, who are you?" I stare up at her, overwhelmed. She is not at all what I expected, and I find myself completely unable to speak. Her face only shows a sliver of annoyance but quickly is again swiped of all emotion.

"I wonder how it is that you are standing here. Most wizards are entranced by my spell. They do everything and anything the light tells them to do, and yet you do not. I know this because the spell I cast has only one request, your absence from Hogsmeade. Yet here you stand." Her perfectly manicured hand gestures to where I'm standing. "How is that you can resist, _child_?" Venom has now entered her voice, and I can finally see true anger shining through her stormy eyes. My eyes also darken in anger at being referred to as a mere child. Although she is more formidable then I had first anticipated, this, however, does not mean that she is any match for me. My darkened emerald orbs land on her with violent malice leaking through them. Recognition lands in her eyes, and suddenly there is no trace of anger in them. Her eyes are alight with fascination and she gracefully steps forward.

"I understand now, you are Harry Potter, the so-called, 'Dark Prince'. Now I see why my spell did not work." After a moment hesitation, she seems to be contemplating something, she suddenly looks up again. "Do you wish to cause me harm, Harry?"

I give her an uneasy look at the use of my first name.

"That would depend on your intentions. You are quite skilled at keeping secrets." She smirks widely at my compliment. "What're you playing at?" Her grin grows maliciously.

"You will see soon enough, Harry, far be it for me to ruin the surprise for you." I only glare at her in return. "Though I confess myself confused at your continued presence here, I am sure your dear family is missing you terribly. Your sweet mother Lily and you daring father, James, and, let us not forget your charmingly adorable brother, _Damien_." Her eyes are alight with something akin to happiness when she says Damy's name. It makes me seethe with anger. My eyes darken another shade and I step forward menacingly when I hear a voice off in the distance.

"Harry!" The voice shouts. It seems to have caught this Dark Lady's attention as well.

"What is this? Do we have company?" She asks sarcastically, with a dramatic wave of her hand, the purple light in the distance diminishes significantly. As the light begins to fade mist rises up through the air and a figure emerges from within the mist.

**Cliffhanger! You got to love them! I am sorry it has been so long since I last reviewed. I just got a new job and I was trying to focus on that for a bit, but I am back now and I will try to update more regularly. I hope for my future chapter to be much longer than this one, but it just felt like a good stopping point and I do love cliffhangers. Can anyone take a guess at whose voice called out to Harry? Please, I'd love to hear your guesses! Also, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Have a great day and thank you for reading!**

{00819609- }


	3. Chance Encounters

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Darkness Within**

**Chapter 2 : Chance Meetings**

**Harry's POV**

_Previously _

"_What is this? Do we have company?" She asks sarcastically, with a dramatic wave of her hand, the purple light in the distance diminishes significantly. As the light begins to fade mist rises up through the air and a figure emerges from within the mist._

I squint my eyes to better see the figure emerging from the mist and notice that the figure is intensely familiar; the figure is quite small, and feminine. Even through the mist, I would never be unable to recognize the fiery red hair atop of her head. _Ginny._

As she walks out I see a glazed look in her light brown eyes. But there is something else about her expression. She looks concentrated; she has a steely determination shining through the glazed look in her eyes. My breath catches in my throat as she approaches.

"Consider me impressed. She had almost made it forward on her own. Allow me to assist you further." With a swipe of her delicate hand the mist evaporates around Ginny. The remaining area of Hogsmeade contains a lighter mist. Ginny gasps as her senses return to her. Her gaze meets mine and a relieved look enters her features. I smile gratefully at her unharmed form. Our attention is ripped from one another when a bitterly sweet voice begins to laugh cruelly.

"Who would have guessed that Harry Potter, the dark prince, would find love in a light witch? It's almost sad. Don't either of you realize it can never truly work unless one of you compromised your beliefs. I somehow doubt either of you will. Silly, foolish, children, sweet girl, don't you know attempting to play house with a rabid dog, will only get you _bit_." During her speech my eyes have darkened yet another shade.

"Shut your mouth or-"

"Harry!" Our attention is once again diverted to the sound of another voice calling out to me. More than one voice it seems. Three more figures emerge from the mist to reveal, Mum, Dad, and Damy. I look once again to the Dark Lady to notice the strangest expression enter her face. A mixture of recognition and fondness, I can't help but notice her undivided unwavering gaze rests entirely on Damy. My jaw clenches in anger as she stares him down.

"Damien, it is _lovely_ to see you again. How long has it been? I hardly recognize you; you've grown up beautifully, dear." She says with a genuine smile on her stunningly perfect face. I look over to Damy in shock to see confusion in his hazel eyes.

"Um, I- I don't- Do I know you?" He struggles to ask. I look to the woman again to see amusement in her violent purple eyes.

"I didn't expect you to remember me immediately, but surely I must look familiar to you. I suppose it's been around four years since we last met." She makes a move to get closer to Damien, only for me to block her access to him. She gives me an irritated look but I don't budge.

"Enough of that now, move or I shall have no choice but to remove you myself." I only laugh in return. As if she could swat me away like I was some sort of pesky fly. She looks up at me with humor in her cruel eyes. "I did warn you, my dear." Without another word her hand lifts in the air and makes a swooping motion. I feel powerful dark magic surround me and I try with all the dark power I posses to fight against it, but I'm surprised to realize that I can't fight against it. I go flying through the air and land on my back a few feet away from where I was last standing. I try to stand but I feel the same powerful force hold me down. I find I can't move from where I'm laying and a shocked expression lingers on my face. I look over to find similar looks on the faces of my family and girlfriend. My dad's face lights up with concern and he races towards me. He comes beside me to check my injuries, and we are both surprised to see that her magic cushioned my fall.

The Dark Lady simply turns to face Damy once more.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes. Hello Damien." She is now about a foot away from Damien and Mum.

Damien's expression turns angry as he turns to The Dark Lady he scowls, "Who are you?"

"I am very disappointed in you, Damy. You would think you would remember the girl you shared your first kiss with." She has a sickly sweet expression on her face and my face scrunches up in disgust. This girl is clearly delusional. I turn to see if Damy agrees with my assessment only to be shocked when I see surprise and recognition light in his eyes. He moves to walk towards the girl when mum's hand grasps his shoulder to stop him.

"M-Mery?" He asks, while staring at her in shock. She smiles widely in return.

I look at her face once again to discover a few things I hadn't noticed before. This girl in who I'd assumed was a full grown women looks to be no older than sixteen or possibly seventeen. How is it that Damy kissed such a dark witch without realizing it?

"I have changed quite a bit. I'm no longer the lost little girl you met in the forest."

"What happened to you?" Damy asks in utter fascination.

"That is a story for another time, love." I cringe at her use of the word love. "It seems I've stayed much longer than intended. Until next time, Damy" She turns to me with a hateful glare. "I wonder how it feels to finally be outmatched by someone who is truly more powerful than you. Remember this, you may have been raised by the Dark Lord, but, I am his _true_ heir." Without another word she pops out of thin air and Hogsmeade is instantly returned to its former state. I feel the magic around me disappear as well and I feel my limbs regaining power. I stand up and rush over to Damy, I grab his arm and we disapparate with a pop.

…

**Damy's POV**

We appear in our Mum's room, where we were supposedly having a nice quiet family dinner, so much for that. Harry turns to me with a scowl on his face. "You sure know how to pick em, Damy." I glare at Harry for his badly timed joke. But I suddenly remember something.

"What did she mean when she said she's his heir?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean Voldemort never even had a daughter. Who knows if that's even what she meant."

"Well, how do you know he didn't?"

"Voldemort never even had sex. He never trusted anybody enough to have sex with them." I pull a disgusted face and make a noise. Harry glares down at me.

"Grow up, Damy. Honestly, you're the one who made out with the Dark Lady."

"I never said I made out with her, we barely even kissed!" I shout defensively.

"How did you know her?" He questions fiercely. After I hesitate, Harry sighs and leads me over to the couch in the corner of the room. Okay, how about you start with how you two met." I look up at him and I sigh with defeat.

"Okay, well I was only about ten when we met and I snuck out so I could wander in the woods…"

_Flashback_

_I look up into the entrance of the forest with a mischievous grin as I think of all the trouble I can get up to in here. It's been quite a long and boring week so I was ready for some excitement. As I begin the trek into the woods I think of how fun next year will be when I can finally go to Hogwarts. I've just been stuck at home while Mum goes to teach classes and Dad has finally let me stay home by myself while he's at work. The only problem is that I thought it would be a lot more fun by myself. Turns out there are only so many things you can do in that house. As I'm lost in thought I hear sniffling in the distance and move to investigate the sound. As I move further through the branches of the forest I see a girl sitting on a rock with her back turned to me. She is wearing a little short sleeved black dress with black stockings. She has plain black shiny shoes and her dark curly hair is pulled half up and half down. There is a dark purple ribbon tied in her hair. I can tell by the way her shoulder are shaking that she's crying. My gaze softens as I look up at her. She's sitting on a rock just beside a waterfall and the sun is shining in the water's edge. It would paint a beautiful picture. I walk a few steps closer and my shoe crunches on a fallen twig. She turns around so abruptly I nearly fall down in surprise. She has quite good hearing for a little girl. When I look up to meet her gaze I notice big bright beautiful blue eyes staring up at me. Her eyes hold such a terrible sadness that it makes me want to run and hug her until she doesn't look that way anymore. Her hair is curly, but very well arranged and neat. She has pale porcelain skin, which is covered in tears. She watches me for a few long moments and finally stands up to look me square in the face with a fierceness that surprises me._

"_Have you come to taunt me as well?" She seems so intelligent for her age. I shake my head vigorously._

"_Are you okay?" I ask timidly. She stares at me with a calculating look in her eyes. _

"_Yes, I'm alright. I just… I'm different. That's why they taunt me. They all do eventually, I should just get used to it. But I thought she'd be diff-… Never mind what I thought, I was wrong." She looks at her shoes bitterly. I take another step forward to get her attention. Her head snaps in my direction. _

"_Who did you think would be different?" I give her an encouraging look so that she'll open up to me. She looks apprehensive but shares anyway._

"_Sera. She was new and she defended me. I thought we were frien-….friends. Like I said I was wrong. Who'd want to be friends with a freak like me anyway?" I give her a concerned look._

"_You don't look like a freak to me." I state boldly. She smiles sadly._

"_But I am, Things happen when I'm around. Bad things. I don't mean for them to, they just do. Almost like magic." My eyes light up at her last sentence. She must be a witch, poor girl. _

"_Hey, what's your name?" She looks up in surprise._

"_Merope." She says quietly. I smile at her warmly. _

"_My name is Damien, but you can just call me Damy."_

"_Is that your nickname?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_I've always wanted a nickname, something that only my friends call me." She admits. "If I had any friends." She adds sadly._

"_I'll be your friend. I could call you Mery." I suggest. Her face lights up with joy, but soon returns to sorrow._

"_You wouldn't want to be my friend. Things happen when I'm around, remember?" I lean in closer so she can hear me whisper._

"_Want to know a secret?" She nods enthusiastically. "Strange things happen around me too." _

"_Really?" She shouts. "Sorry." She says, realizing she shouted in my ear. I just laugh and tell her it's alright. _

"_Can you really do things like I can?" She asks. _

"_Yes, and so can my parents. It's called magic, I think the people who make fun of you can't do magic, so they make fun of you because you're different. I always thought different was another word for better." She smiles widely at me. _

"_I can do magic." She says in wonder. "Will you tell me more?" She asks happily. I launch into a tale of what magic can do, although I don't know everything, but I tell her all that I know. I end up sitting in the grass beside her and I tell her of all of my adventures with Ron and Ginny. I tell her of Hogwarts, and of Professor Dumbledore. I tell her about aurors, and magical creatures and her face dances with delight. She tells me she is an orphan, and of the children at her orphanage. She tells me that she can play the violin, and of her love for classical music. She says it's the only thing that's kept her going most days. We talk for hours and hours about all things magic and all things muggle. We laugh and I show her some of the magic candy I brought with me. We play a few games, and she teaches me how to play a game called hide n' seek. I start to think that this is one of the most fun days I've had in weeks. I look up and realize the sun is setting and my face is filled with horror. I turn to her with an apologetic look._

"_I'm sorry, I have to be off. My dad is already home by now. I wasn't supposed to leave the house today. My parents are mad when it comes to going anywhere without them."_

"_Will I see you again?" She asks hastily. _

"_Can we meet here the same time tomorrow? I could bring my wizarding chess?" I ask._

"_I would love that." _

_End of Flashback_

I turn to Harry with a far away gaze. "After that we met in the same spot everyday, that was, until I had to go to Hogwarts. For some reason, she never got her letter. We met one day in the summer after my second year by the waterfall and that was when we kissed. After that day I never saw her again. I went looking for her everywhere, I even went by her orphanage to look for her and she wasn't there.They said she ran away, all of her stuff was gone. One month later was when I met you, I wonder if that has something to do with it." I look up to see Harry with a pondering expression.

"Well, whatever happened to her, we need to find out. I've never encountered anyone with such raw power before. She didn't even need a wand." I nod in agreement and silently wonder what happened to my friend who was always so kind.

"Damy, you need to know, for you're own good that she isn't the same girl she was before. She's changed completely. Everything about her is different to the girl you described. She is not innocent by any means. Even Voldemort had to go through horrible means to get his power. She's no different. There's no telling what sort of things she's had to do."

"You think I don't know that. You think that thought never crossed my mind." I snap angrily. Harry's face remains calm.

"I know Damy, but I just wanted you to know what I might have to do. I just don't want you trying to protect her."

"Like I protected you? She's just like you, Harry. What if she needs our protection?"

"I understand that, but she seems to hate me rather fiercely. But, she doesn't hate you." My faces lights up. "I know Mum and Dad won't agree with this, but I think you're our best shot at finding out what happened to her. If she opens up to anyone; it would obviously be you. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Yes. But how are you going to convince Mum and Dad?"

"Just leave that to me. I'll convince them, but do not do anything without me, Damy. You have to swear you won't." He gives me a fierce look that says how serious he is.

"I swear Harry." I say unwaveringly. He gives me a small smile and I return it with a wide grin. I suddenly remember something that went totally forgotten over the past hour.

"Harry, I'm really sorry about what I said. I was angry; I didn't mean any of it." Harry gives me a questioning look.

"Why were you so angry, Damy?" I pause for a minute and think my words carefully.

"I don't even remember silly right?" I lie; Harry gives me a suspicious stare but doesn't question me further.

"I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about it." I smile up at him and run to give him a quick hug. He pushes me away after a moment. "Okay, okay enough with the mushiness. I think dinner is rightly ruined. Why don't you go back to you're dorm and I'll explain things to Mum and Dad."

"Okay, Harry".

…

**Harry's POV**

After I finish talking to Mum and Dad, Ginny and I head home hand and hand. As soon as our feet land on the ground I pull her into my chest. My hand finds her wild hair and I begin to untangle it gently with my fingers.

"Are you alright?" I ask tenderly.

"I should be asking you that. You shouldn't let what she said bother you." I look down at her with a surprised expression.

"I'm not-" She gives me a knowing look.

"Don't give me that rubbish. You can't fool me." I sigh as I look at her determined face.

"Doesn't it bother you at all to be with me? I have killed bef-"

"Not one bit." She interrupts unwaveringly. I look down at her and smile widely.

"I love you." I say joyfully. She smiles flirtatiously.

"You're just trying to seduce me." She accuses. I smirk at her as my eyes travel down her body.

"You always see right through me." She leans in closer so that our lips our inches apart. She leans up and gives me a slow lingering kiss on the tip of my lips. She feels so soft. I moan into her lips and capture her in a passionate kiss of longing. After a moment we both pull apart and she leans back to view my face.

"I love you too." She whispers.

**I am loving writing this story. Everything I write seems to be clicking together perfectly. This chapter is the longest one in this story so far and will hopefully be getting longer. Please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading. **

{00819609- }


End file.
